


Klaine Advent 2017: Drink

by Daisyishedwig



Series: Klaine Advent 2017 [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: AnderBros, Broadway, Broadway Star Kurt, Famous Kurt, Fluff, M/M, fanboy blaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 18:02:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12917292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daisyishedwig/pseuds/Daisyishedwig
Summary: Day 4 of the 2017 Klaine Advent





	Klaine Advent 2017: Drink

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Look at that, there are none for today. Just the fluffiest of fluff featuring Broadway Star!Kurt and Fanboy!Blaine

“I don’t think I can do this.”

“You’ve waited three years for this moment, don’t think I’m letting you run away from it.”

“I’m gonna throw up.”

“Choke it down, Bro.”

“Coop–”

“Shh, he’s right there.”

Blaine choked on his own spit as he gasped. Kurt Hummel, the breakout star of the 2017 queer revival of Gershwin’s Crazy For You was suddenly only three fans away from him and Blaine couldn’t breathe enough to even cough.

Blaine had watched bootlegs upon bootlegs of his portrayal of Paul Baker, the small town boy trying anything to save his father’s playhouse in the middle of The Great Depression. Not to mention the amount of money he’d spent on rush and lottery tickets, the only tickets he could pretend to afford while he struggled to stay afloat with student loans through his junior year at NYADA.

Cooper had landed a major role in a new TV show a few months back and had used his first paycheck to buy Blaine front row tickets to the show for his 21st birthday. And now he was determined to force him to talk to his celebrity crush, a feat which none of Blaine’s friends had managed to do during previous stage doors where Blaine would panic and flee at first sight of Kurt and his perfectly coiffed hair.

Kurt was talking to the fan right next to him and Blaine could feel his eyes bugging out of his skull as his pulse pounded in his ears. When Kurt turned to look at him, he couldn’t move. Cooper, gently nudged his arm up so Kurt could sign the playbill clutched in his grip. Blaine’s eyes shot down to watch the felt tip slide gracefully across the paper. His first autograph from him. Blaine’s heart sung.

“Sorry about him,” Cooper apologized when Kurt moved onto his playbill, “he gets a bit panicky in front of those he really admires.” Kurt smiled softly back at Blaine and his face flamed red. “Since he can’t form words right now, I’ll ask for him. Today is his 21st birthday, and I was curious if you could recommend his first drink as a legal adult.” Blaine’s head shot to the side.

“Coop,” he sputtered, heart seizing with anxiety. Of all the things he could have said, praised his performance, told him how many times Blaine had seen the show in person, told him his hair looked wonderful. Anything, and he chose to ask about alcohol?

Kurt laughed, a short tinkling thing that sucked the fear from Blaine’s body and forced his gaze back to his. “If I had to recommend, I would say start simple with a whiskey sour just to calm your nerves before you build into the harder liquor.” Kurt winked and Blaine flushed, a shy smile spreading across his face. “My other recommendation, don’t pay for a single drink tonight. It’s your birthday, make your boyfriend pay for it all.”

Cooper smirked as Blaine let out a startled laugh. “He’s not… he’s my brother. And he’s straight.”

“And he’s desperately single,” Cooper added in.

“Well then…” Kurt said thoughtfully, before taking Blaine’s playbill again and scribbling some more onto it. He handed it back with a sly, but slightly nervous smile. “We’re dark tomorrow,” he said, as though Blaine didn’t know that, and moved onto the next fan in line.

He and Cooper exchanged confused looks and looked at his playbill. On it Kurt had written, “Happy Birthday. Coop and I can split the tab…” and the name of bar a few blocks away.


End file.
